Desde mi cielo KSB
by Prik
Summary: "Hoy que todo esta en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazón hoy quiero decirte adios". Ha llegado el día en que Morinaga debe despedirse de Souichi con todo el dolor de su corazón. Oneshot inspirado en la canción "Desde mi cielo" de mägo de oz y un poema de poesia gotica :)


De nuevo llorando... No veo el día en que tu sonrrisa vuelva a brillar. Y pensar que soy el único causante de tu dolor. Lamento tanto el daño que te he hecho, pero debes entenderlo, no podias evitarlo, nadie podia hacerlo. Repites una y otra que quieres morir si yo no estoy contigo.

"_Ha llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir..." _

Veo que porfin te levantas de la cama, puedo observar que dejaste la almohada mojada por las lagrimas una vez más.  
Te diriges hacia la puerta, puedo descubrir rapidamente a donde te diriges. Al bar de tu amigo.  
Odio verte con esa expresión. Lo único que puedo hacer es darme de golpes por dejarte solo. Han pasado 3 meses desde que no estamos juntos y aun no puedo ver de nuevo tu sonrrisa ni esos ojos verdes que tanto me encantan. Desde ese terrible día vas a embriagarte al bar de tu amigo. Dios, me siento tan mal.  
Entras al bar y te sientas en una de los bancos frente a la barra, tu amigo se acerca para ofrecerte algo de beber. Tu aceptas y esperas, el vuelve con un vaso de alcohol y te mira fijamente.  
\- Angel-kun, debes superarlo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.-  
\- Superarlo?! ¡El era mi vida Hiroto, el era mi razon de vivir! No se que hare ahora... yo fui el que arruino todo -Tu voz comenzó cortarse hasta que rompiste en llanto.

_"...se que la culpa os acosa y os _  
_susurra al oido _  
_"pude hacer mas", no ay nada que _  
_reprochar" _

Tu amigo se quedo viendote hasta que levantaste tu rostro. El te dijo un sin fin de palabras para darte animos pero tu seguias hechandote la culpa de lo sucedido. Tu amigo te abrazo para que lloraras libremente. El te quiere, hasta mas de lo que tu crees. El seria un gran compañero si te dieras la oportunidad, si tan solo intentaras que el te hiciera feliz.

_"no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar, _  
_me gustaria volver a verte sonreir..." _

Veo que te levantas de el asiento. Por un momento perdi tu precencia, pero de inmediato vuelvo a ubicarte siguiendote de cerca. Caminas por las calles y subes a el metro, te sientas a un lado de una señora y de un anciano.  
-¿Estas bien? Te ves mal- Explicó la señora viendote fijamente.  
-Estoy mal, muy mal. Cada segundo que pasa estoy peor.-  
-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- Te pregunta el anciano de tu lado izquierdo.  
-La persona mas importante de mi vida se ha hido para nunca volver. Y todo por mi maldita culpa.- Agachaste tu cabeza llorando de nuevo.

_"solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme…" _

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta la señora con preocupación.  
-...El y yo habiamos formado una pareja estable desde medio año antes de todo, el se lo dijo a toda su familia y lo tomaron muy bien. Teniamos planes para ir a San Francisco para casarnos. Pero todos esos planes se fueron a la basura ese día.-

_"Vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y _  
_muero otra vez si llorais". _

-¿Pero qué sucedio?- Pregunta el anciano con curiosidad al notar el silencio prolongado.  
-Ese día, volviamos de la universidad, pero fuimos por una ruta distinta. Un sujeto apareció de un callejon y jaloneó su mochila...- Sollozas sin consuelo.- El... estaba asustado, yo intente quitarle al sujeto de encima, pero no conte con que estaba armado. Me disparó en el brazo. El se enfado y intento vengar el disparo pero solo consiguio una bala en su pecho.-Tu voz tiembla de nuevo y las lagrimas se escapan de tus ojos.- Lo lleve cargando hasta el hospital mas cercano. El solo me decia que tenia frio, que le dolia mucho y por primera vez me dijo que me amaba, que me amaba mucho y que siempre lo hizo, me dio un pequeño beso en la barbilla con sus pocas fuerzas. Despues cayó desmayado, yo me estaba desangrando pero preferia que el estuviera bien. Al llegar lo arrancarón de mis brazos y yo... no se si fue por desesperación, la presión o la perdida de sangre, pero cai al suelo sin volver a saber nada en ese instante.- Las lagrimas salen como cascada de tus ojos. Esto es tan dificil para ti. Lo siento.

"_Solo bebo todos los besos que no _  
_te di..." _

-Cuando desperte una enfermera entro y me dio mi ropa, me dijo que estaba perfecto, que solo debia mantener el brazo inmovil. Pregunte una y mil veces por el pero no obtenia respuesta, hasta que encontre al doctor que me lo quito cuando llegamos al hospital. El me explico que el disparo... perforo organos importantes. Que hicieron todo lo que podian…- De nuevo lloras sin consuelo mientras el anciano pone la mano sobre tu hombro y la mujer rodea tu espalda con un brazo.- Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo... hubiera cedido, esto no hubiera pasado, el seguiria vivo y yo... sería feliz con el.-Ahora te incorporas lentamente mirando al frente.- Ahora toda su familia me odia y tienen razón para hacerlo. Todo fue por culpa de mi estupidez.  
-Ay muchacho, las palabras ahora sobran, nada que nosotros te digamos podran hacerte sentir mejor. Pero tu no fuiste el culpable. El destino lo tenia planeado asi, tu intentaste salvarlo incluso a costa de tu propio bienestar, simplemente eso fue un lindo detalle, lo demas no quedo en tus manos.- Valla, el viejo es sabio.  
Solo bajas la mirada y continuas llorando.

_"no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides me tengo que _  
_marchar". _

Te diriges de nuevo a aquel lugar triste y obscuro en el que ahora estoy. Alli encuentras a Isogai saliendo. Chocas contra el levantando la mirada.  
-Oh! Morinaga. No esperaba verte aqui...no desde...- Isogai hace una pausa con la mirada agachada.  
-Si bueno… yo no tenia planeado esto…-  
-Si, bueno, Souichi-Kun lo apreciaria mucho.-  
-Lo se, solo no le digas a los Tatsumi que vine.-  
Te alejas poco a poco de el, nunca habian sido buenos amigos, pero el fue el unico que comprendio lo sucedido.  
-Sempai...-Te arrodillas frente a la piedra grabada.- Me haces tanta falta, no sabes cuanto, pero no tengo otra opcion que dejarte ir. ¿Cuantas veces no te bese? Hoy daria todo lo que tengo por volver a tocarte, a besarte, tan siquiera de verte por ultima vez sería feliz.- Sonrries levemente para decirme:- Me hubiera encantado ser tu esposo. Ya paso mucho tiempo y tengo la sensación de que algo bueno pasara.- Esta vez sonrries con un par de lagrimas amenazando por salir.- Yo...Te amo...Te amare siempre... pero solo nos hago daño a los dos al aferrarme a ti. Hoy sera la ultima vez que vengo, pero recuerda que donde sea que estes te amare con todas mis fuerzas.-Besas una flor para dejarla sobre la tumba en la que mi cuerpo descanza y te alejas lentamente. Puedo ver que porfin lo comprendes, te amo pero debes seguir con tu vida.

_"desde mi cielo os arropare en la _  
_noche y os acunare en los sueños y _  
_espantare todos los miedos. _  
_desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo. _  
_No estoy solo pues me cuidan la _  
_libertad y la esperanza, _  
_yo nunca os olvidare..." _

Ya pasaron dos años desde mi muerte, ahora tu sales con Hiroto, eres feliz, sin embargo aun te duele hablar de mi, pero no importa. Ahora puedo ver tu sonrrisa de nuevo. No con la misma fracuencia que antes pero lo importante es que eres feliz y yo lo sere contigo.

Hoy solo soy viento que acaricia tu rostro dandote fuerzas para seguir...


End file.
